


The Sun Will Rise

by EmieB123



Series: The Darkest Night Will End [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Enjolras and Jehan are cuddle buddies who sometimes have sex, Eponine is a fucking badass, Les Amis do some semi illegal things, Multi, im making this up as i go idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmieB123/pseuds/EmieB123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine goes on a routine job, but everything goes wrong and somehow ends up right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where I'm going with this or who's gonna end up with who so please comment  
> (I made this a verse whoops)  
> (I'm working on the next one now, hopefully with longer chapters and a decent plot)

"Are you in?" Montparnasse's voice cracked over the phone.

"Yes, now shut up." Eponine hissed.

"Why?" 'Parnasse taunted, "Scared of being caught?"

"Yes, now shut the fuck up or you won't get your cut."

"Try and cheat me, girl" His voice turned deadly serious, "And you'll be dead within the week."

"Understood." She tried to keep the slight tremor from her voice.

"Good." His sounded smoother than silk but the warning edge was still there "Now go straight. The study is the third door on the left."

"Got it." Eponine tried the door, it was locked. 

"Are you in?"

"It's locked, give me a sec." she rummaged in her bag, looking for her kit.

"Hurry up."

It took her a few minutes to work it open and she quickly stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She turned on the light and froze.

"Shit."

"What happened?" 

She let out a shaky breath “It’s fine. There’s a kid in here, but I think he’s asleep.”

“Whatever you do, don’t wake him up.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” She moved closer, he was kinda cute. “Look, I gotta bag the stuff, I’ll call you when I’m out.”

“Don’t get caught.” And that was as sentimental Montparnasse got. 

She hung up and dropped her bag, wincing at the soft thump. She checked the guy on the desk but he had only shifted slightly in his sleep, causing his glasses to slide even farther down his nose. Scratch the kinda, he was definitely cute, in that preppy-hipster kind of way. 

Anyway, she wasn’t here to stare at cute guys, she was here to rob the house. Staying as silent as possible, she started looking around. For living in a mansion this guy didn’t have shit worth taking. 

She glanced at the desk. She’d been avoiding searching it, but she’d gotten next to nothing from the bookshelves and if she came back empty-handed, Montparnasse would not be kind. 

Being careful not to make much noise, she started shuffling through the piles of paper stacked haphazardly on the desk. She cursed silently, there were a few little antique knick-knacks they might get a few bucks for but other than that, nothing. Montparnasse would be furious, but hopefully Babet would have to bear the brunt of his rage, he was the one who had chosen the house. 

She accidentally brushed the back of the guy’s head and froze, holding her breath. He murmured but didn’t wake and she let out a sigh of relief. Eponine checked her watch, she’d better get going. She started packing up her stuff but froze when she heard the sound of the front door opening. She looked around desperately as voices approached the study. 

The guy sleeping on the desk woke suddenly. He adjusted his glasses and blinked blearily at her “Who’re you?”

Eponine hurriedly backed into a corner as the door to the study flew open and a tsunami of people flooded in. Glasses immediately forgot about her, jumping up and moving to help support the bloodied blond man being held up by a guy with flowers braided in his strawberry-blond hair. They gently lowered him onto the couch and started fussing over him.

Eponine glanced towards the door, maybe she could make a run for it before anyone noticed her trying to disappear into the corner . . . but no, the door was being blocked by two guys. Both had curly dark hair, the smaller one seemed to be comforting the taller, who looked suspiciously familiar. Shit. 

It was Grantaire. They knew each other back when he was still running with 'Parnass. He would definitely recognize her, but he seemed preoccupied.His hands were shaking and the other man was holding him, stroking his hair comfortingly.

She edged closer.

“He’s gonna be okay.” 

“I hate him.” Grantaire’s voice was thick with emotion.

“No you don’t”

“He’s an idiot.”

“I know.” The man rubbed his back, glancing over at the couch where Glasses and the Bloody Blond were arguing.

“You do know the meaning of a peaceful protest is to protest peacefully. ” 

“Yes, but-“ Blondie was bleeding from his nose and a nasty gash on his forehead.

“Then why do you always end up bleeding on someone’s couch after?” 

“They started it!”

“I’m sure they did. And you just had to get involved.” Glasses reproached.

“Well I couldn’t just say nothing!”

“Of course you couldn’t” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re just lucky Jehan and Bahorel were there to save your ass.”

Blondie seemed to deflate at that, “I know.” He turned to the man with the flowers in his hair, “I forgot to ask earlier, but are you all right?”

Flowers smiled “I’m fine. Bahorel’s a little banged up, but he’s okay too.”

“Good.” He stood up unsteadily, gripping Flowers shoulder for support. He walked unsteadily to where a small guy with messy brown hair was trying to shine a small light into another man’s eyes. The other guy was trying to shoo him off good naturedly.

“Joly I’m fine!”

“Just let me check to make sure you don’t have a concussion.”

He laughed “If I do, you’ll be the first to know about it, now go bother Bossuet.” He pushed the protesting man away and straightened as he saw Blondie walking towards him, wobbling a bit. 

“Easy there, tiger.” He grabbed Blondie’s arm to steady him. 

“I’m fine.” Blondie shook his head. “Are you okay?”

“I’m good. You should sit down.” He tried to steer Blondie back to the couch.

“No, no, I’m fine.” He stumbled and grabbed the desk for support.

“Apollo!” Suddenly Grantaire was there, holding him up.

“I said I’m fine!” He snapped and Grantaire backed off, looking hurt. “And for the millionth time, don’t call me that.”

“You are definitely not fine.” Glasses took Grantaire’s place by Blondie. “Joly, can I see that light?” 

Everyone’s attention was on Blondie so Eponine took the chance to slip closer to the door. The guy who had been there with Grantaire earlier had moved to talk to a red-head by the window. Glasses and Joly were trying to convince Blondie to go to the hospital, while Flowers was quietly talking to Grantaire.

The room went silent when she accidentally brushed against a glass bauble and it fell to the floor, shattering on impact.

“Who are you?” 

She froze. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. She glanced at the door, gauging if she could make it. Maybe, but . . .

“Eponine?” Shit. He recognized her.

“Hey, Grantaire . . .” She tried to keep her voice collected but it came out shaky.

“What are you-“

He was cut off by a man with white hair and girl with long blond hair in a loose braid over her shoulder. The man took one look around and sighed heavily “What happened?” 

Glasses cleared his throat and passed Blondie off to Flowers, who whispered to him and rubbed his back. “Well, Enjolras got into another fight so we brought him here to clean him up, sorry Monsieur we didn’t know where else to go. We think he’s concussed but he’s refusing to go to a hospital.” He glanced in Eponine’s direction “Other than that, I have no idea.”

“Right. Well, Enjolras, my car’s out front. I’m taking you to the hospital.” He looked at Eponine suspiciously “And who’s this?”

“No one! I’m no one. Actually on my way out, so if you’ll excuse me.” She edged closer to the door, hiding her bag behind her back.

“Eponine-“ Grantaire’s warning was cut off by Enjolras puking all over the carpet. In the following confusion, Eponine made a run for it, ducking around a smiling bald man just walking in and knocking him over in the process.

“Eponine, wait!” She ran for the alley where Claquesous had parked, Grantaire hot on her heels.

“Drive” 

“Did you get the stuff?” He took another drag from his cigar.

“Yes, now drive”

“What happened?” He put the car in reverse and backed out.

“It doesn’t matter. Will you fucking drive.” 

“Fine, fine.” He muttered.

In the rearview mirror she could see Grantaire, growing smaller as they drove away into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eponine get's some surprise visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Enjolras/Jehan (I'm going to attempt smut so sorry in advance)  
> Hey I'm really nervous about keeping them in character so if you see them start to get out of character yell at me and i'll fix it

Eponine woke to a pounding head. And door. Some asswipe was trying their best to beat down her door with their fists and she was going to kill them.

“Babet I told you-“ The words died in her throat when she opened the door. It was Grantaire. And two other blokes she recognized from last night. 

“Good to know you’re still living in this shithole” Grantaire pushed past her, the two guys following behind. It was the one with the light, Joly, and the one who was comforting Grantaire. “Really, how are you still alive?”

“Too stubborn to die.” Eponine shrugged, “Now what do you want?”

“Oh, nothing much, just what you were doing at Valjean's house in the middle of the night?”

“I . . . got lost.”

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, “You got lost.”

“Yes.”

“Joly do you need to wait outside?” He turned to the man who looked on the brink of tears.

“No.” He let out a shaky breath and wrapped his arms around himself tightly “I just saw a family of cockroaches in the corner. No big deal. I’m fine. Completely fine.”

“Right. Well, just don’t . . . touch anything and I'm sure you'll be fine.” He clapped him on the back comfortingly.

He turned back to Eponine but the other man cut in before he could speak. “Sorry to interrupt, R,” Eponine was surprised at his thick Irish accent “But your lady friend is so cute, I can’t help myself.” 

“Did you just call me cute?” Eponine tried her best to feel insulted but his face was too open and friendly for her to take affront. 

“Maybe” He winked. “The real question is you name and number, not necessarily in that order.”

She smiled sweetly “Sorry, I don’t date leprechauns.”

He laughed “Fair enough.”

Grantaire rolled his eyes, grabbing Eponine’s arm and drawing her aside. “You’re not still with ‘Parnasse are you?” When she looked away he sighed “Oh, ‘Ponine-“

“Look I don’t need your pity.” She hissed, wrenching her arm away.

“No, but you do need to get away from him.”

“And what am I supposed to do?” She turned on him furiously “I have nothing going for me except for him.”

“You have me.” Grantaire said gently.

“You?” She laughed bitterly. “The drunk that ran away!” She had barely been in the gang a week when Grantaire had left. She still had nightmares about Montparnasse and what he did in the following weeks. That was the first time he had hit her, fucked her. All because his favorite boy-toy left.

“You have no idea what I had to go through when you left. What he did-” Eponine was on the brink of tears.

“Really? I was with him for years. Years I had to put up with his shit.” Grantaire took a deep breath. “You need to get out before it’s too late.”

“And where am I supposed to go? I can barely afford this place, and that’s with his help.”

“Move in with me.” Grantaire said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“What?” 

“My roommate moved out last week so I have an empty room that you are going to move into.”

She crossed her arms, trying to wrap her head around this. “And if I don’t want to move in with you?”

“Then you stay here.” His voice softened “Is this really what you want?”

“Fine.” She refused to meet his eyes. “But I don’t have a real job, I can’t pay rent or anything.”

“Obviously.” Grantaire muttered. “But you’re a smart kid, and I think I can get you a job with us.”

Irish guy cut in, “Really R? You think Enj will agree to this?”

Grantaire turned to him “One, didn’t your mother teach you eavesdropping is rude? Two, Enjolras is looking for a female speaker and Three, he’s so full of righteous ideology do you really think he’d turn her down?”

“You my friend, have a very good point.” He grinned

“When don’t I?” 

It took half an hour to get all her crap in Courfeyrac’s car. It would’ve been quicker but ten minutes in Joly had to leave and wait in the car. Poor kid, he looked like he was about to feint. 

The car ride was mostly silent. Joly was muttering about germs or infection or something equally boring. Courf tried to flirt but between her silence and Grantaire’s glares, he eventually gave up and switched to teasing Joly. 

It was a relatively quick drive, Grantaire didn’t live in the best part of town, but it was still a thousand times nicer than the deathtrap she used to live in. It only took two trips to get all her stuff inside; Courfeyrac and Joly left a few minutes after, picking up on the awkwardness and Eponine’s open hostility. 

“You know, you could try being friendly.” Grantaire suggested, handing her a beer.

“Friendly only works for prostitutes.” She accepted it gratefully.

He snorted “Whatever you say ‘Ponine. Don’t forget to call your old landlord. Oh, and you have an interview tomorrow, don’t screw it up.”

“What’s the interview for?” Really, he acted like she was magically supposed to know everything.

“The guy I work for is looking for a female speaker and you’re gonna get it.”

“Okay, what exactly do you do?”

He waved his hand noncommittally “It’s complicated.”

“Well if I’m supposed to work there . . .”

“Fine.” Grantaire sighed and paused Game of Thrones, gesturing for her to sit. “Technically it’s a political activist group that run a website and do a bunch of protests and rally's and shit. It’s not half bad for a bunch of rich kids who think they can save the world. I do most of the design work for pamphlets and stuff but you'll work the rallies and 'sway the people to our side'” his voice took on a mocking tone.

She raised an eyebrow “And you want me to do that? To work with a bunch of preppy rich kids?”

He laughed “They’re not that bad, and it pays well.”

She sighed “Whatever, I’m going unpack.”

Her room was nicer than anything she’d ever stayed in before. It had a bed and desk and it was clean. Eponine allowed herself a small smile. She was free. She jumped on the bed and giggled. She had a bed. A real bed, not just a crappy mattress in the corner, but a bed. 

“Aww” Grantaire was standing at the door, grinning smugly, “You’re adorable.”

“Shut up.” She tried to scowl at him but ended up in giggles again. She jumped up and hugged him “Thank you.”

“No problem” Grantaire was obviously uncomfortable with hugging, so she held him tighter. “Can you let me go now?” He tried to pry her off but was unsuccessful.

She considered keeping him trapped for a while longer. “Get me another beer?”

“Fine, if you let me go.” Eponine grinned and released him.

“I’m going to regret this aren’t I?” he ruffled her hair.

“Probably.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras takes a day off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thing with Enolras/Jehan is that they're really close friends who kiss and cuddle and sometimes have sex but it’s totally platonic and there's not enough of that so I wrote this chapter.
> 
> (I lied about the smutt, I couldn't find a good place to stick it in)  
> Anyway this chapter's shorter and I wrote most of it at 3am last night  
> Drivers Ed starts tomorrow so I probably won't be updating as much as I'd like
> 
> Oh and all the relationship tags, they might change because I have no idea where I'm going with this (E/R is still gonna happen though don't worry, the rest are still in question)

It was 3 am when Jehan helped Enjolras stumble into their apartment.

“Bed?” Enjolras mumbled. 

Jehan shook his head, “We should clean you up first.” There was still blood crusted on his face and clothes. The doctors said it was a mild concussion. They had given him some pills and stitched up the gash on his forehead and sent him home with orders to sleep it off and take it easy for the next couple of days. Like Enjolras would ever ‘take it easy’.

“But . . . bed” Enjolras pouted.

Jehan smiled “Such a way with words.” He guided him into the bathroom. “Shower first, then bed.”

“M’kay” Enjolras mumbled, nuzzling at Jehan as he tried to remove his shirt.

“Stop that” Jehan giggled. It took 10 minutes to get him undressed and under the water and another 25 to get him cleaned up and dried, being careful of his bruised ribs. Enjolras tumbled into bed, landing face first and nuzzling his pillow.

“Night, Enj.” Jehan patted his head and turned out the light.

“Please stay.” Enjolras grabbed his arm and tugged, causing Jehan to fall onto the bed and his bruised back (really was there anywhere that wasn’t bruised).

“Ow” Enjolras whined, pushing him off.

“It’s your fault, idiot.” Jehan wrapped an arm around him and kissed his neck.

“Hmm.” Enjolras leaned into him and was asleep in seconds.

Everyone knew about their friends . . . arrangement. Although it really wasn’t an arrangement, it was just a thing they did. It was natural to them. When Jehan was struck with his violent mood swings or Enjolras was so overworked he couldn’t see straight, they gravitated towards each other.

Jehan kissed his shoulder and rolled over, grabbing his phone.

 

Combeferre: Is Enj okay?  
Jehan: He’s fine. Mild concussion and a few stitches but he’s sleeping now.  
Combeferre: Kay. Update me in the morning

 

Jehan: Enj is a little banged up, but mostly okay.  
Grantaire: Thanks

 

Enjolras woke to the worst headache he’d ever had. He groaned loudly, wincing at the pain of, well, everything. 

“Morning, sunshine.” Jehan appeared in the doorway, annoyingly cheerful.

“Fuck off.” Enjolras moaned, burying his head in his pillow.

“I’m making pancakes! And there’s coffee and painkillers in the kitchen” Tempting, but Enjolras really didn’t want to get up.

Ten minutes of pulling and coaxing later, Enjolras was sitting on the counter with a coffee, sharing a plate of pancakes drowned in syrup with Jehan. 

“So, last night at Valjean’s . . .” Everything was hazy after the protest.

“I’m not sure of all the details, but you puked everywhere, Valjean brought you to the hospital, and there was some girl there, I think Grantaire went after her.”

“Right.” Enjolras still looked confused so Jehan leaned over and kissed him. He tasted like syrup and coffee.

 

Combeferre: He still okay? Don’t let him come in today  
Jehan: Yeah. He was trying to go earlier but I distracted him with Star Trek  
Combeferre: The originals right?  
Jehan: Of course. I’m not reliving that rant on the pointless sexualization of women  
by men in the media.  
Combeferre: He did have some really good points. We put some of it on the site later.  
Jehan: True, but we did have to pause it for an HOUR while he talked.

 

“Will you stop texting?” Enjolras flicked his ear.

“No.” Jehan ignored his friend. 

Enjolras grumbled and grabbed his phone.

“Hey!” Jehan tried to snatch it back but promptly forgot when Enjolras kissed him. Jehan didn’t know how long they stayed like that, simply enjoying the feeling of lips and tongue and hands in hair. They only pulled apart when Enjolras’ phone started going off.

“You hypocrite.” Jehan muttered when Enjolras immediately picked it up

 

Grantaire: Are you coming in tomorrow?  
Grantaire: Because if you’re still looking for that female speaker I know a chick.  
Enjolras: Yeah, bring her in I’ll be there

 

“Will you stop texting?” Jehan mocked.

Enjolras rolled his eyes and put his phone down. “Happy?”

Jehan snuggled closer “Much.”

Five episodes and three make-out sessions later, they were asleep in a tangle of legs and blankets.

 

Enjolras woke to an extra weight on his chest. He groaned and opened his eyes to a mass of black curls beside Jehan’s reddish braid.

“Courfeyrac?”

Courf stirred and blinked at him sleepily “Hey, Enjy, how ya feelin?”

“Better if you weren’t cuddling my bruised ribs.” He hissed quietly, not wanting to wake Jehan.

Courf pouted “You’re letting Jehan cuddle you. Plus you watched Star Trek without me.”

Enjolras sighed “Fine, but keep your pants on.” He closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately.

Courf grinned and buried his face in Jehan’s neck. 

 

Some time later Enjolras woke to Jehan poking him awake. “What time is it?” He rubbed at his eyes.

“Um, midnight I think.” Jehan pulled him up “Come on, let’s move to the bed.”

“Yeah, okay.” Enjolras mumbled.

Courfeyrac had apparently decided to stay the night and occupy Enjolras’ bed. Enjolras would normally be annoyed but he honestly couldn’t bring himself to care. He pushed Courf to make room and curled up, already almost asleep again. Jehan hesitated by the door but gratefully crawled under the covers when Enjolras moved to make room for him. After a bit of shuffling from Enjolras and Jehan and some very helpful snoring from Courfeyrac, they somehow got comfortable and fell asleep to the sound of each other’s breathing (And snoring. Very loud, very obnoxious snoring).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eponine meets Enjolras and Les Amis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm kinda leaning toward Eponine/Cossette???  
> (I need to go back and edit the tags)  
> And I'm probably gonna make this a verse because I wanna do a couple one-shots and slice of life ones that really wouldn't fit the main story

Enjolras woke to the sound of his alarm blaring. He tried to move and turn it off but his arms were trapped, wrapped around Courfeyrac, who was showing no signs of letting go anytime soon. He tried to pry his friend’s hands off and frowned when their grip tightened.  
“Courf I know you’re not asleep and if you don’t let go of me right now I will take that alarm and make sure you can’t walk for a week.” He growled.

“Hmm” Courfeyrac shifted, still refusing to let go “Didn’t know you were into that, but if you insist…”

Enjolras bit his shoulder gently, causing the smaller man to jump, temporarily releasing him. Enjolras took the opportunity and launched himself out of bed, taking the covers with him. He hit the alarm and shook his head, the headache was mostly gone and coffee and a shower would help clear his head.

Courf whined at the sudden cold and sat up “Where’s our little poet?”

“He probably got up to watch the sunrise,” Enjolras said absently, Jehan did that a lot “I’m going shower.”

“Need help?” Courf’s eyes sparkled mischievously.

“Not from you. Go make coffee or something.” He headed into the bathroom, mentally preparing for what no doubt would be an interesting day.

 

Eponine woke up slowly, blinking her eyes against the light peeking in through the window. She smiled into her pillow before stretching. She heard Grantaire knocking around in the kitchen and debated getting up. She probably should but it was so warm. 

“Eponine!” She groaned, well that’s settled- up it is.

“What?” She rolled out of bed.

“Your interview is today, you should get up before noon. Makes a good impression.”

“What time is it?”

“Um, 1:30”

Eponine rolled her eyes and walked to the bathroom “Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?”

“Because Enjolras didn’t call and yell at me earlier.”

“Enjolras is your boss?” She turned the water on. Oh, the joys of decent water pressure. “He sounds lovely.”

Grantaire sighed “He’s an ass. A gorgeous, obnoxious ass. Who has an amazing ass, by the way.”

Eponine smirked, stepping into the spray and oh she could stay in the shower all day. “Sounds like someone’s got a crush.”

Grantaire didn’t answer but she could hear him grumbling.

“You won’t get in trouble for coming in late?” Eponine toweled her hair, dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and battered leather jacket.

“Enjolras might chew me out a bit, but its fine. As long as we check in and get our shit done he doesn’t really care.” Grantaire shrugged and tossed her a box of cereal.

“Milk?” Eponine asked hopefully.

“Ran out yesterday.” Eponine made a face, but she’d eaten worse than dry cereal.

“So,” She snuck a glance at Grantaire “Tell me about this Enjolras.”

“Hey, look at the time, we really should get going-“ Grantaire blushed.

Eponine smiled knowingly and went along with it. She’d find out soon enough.

 

“Oi! We’ve got a guest, act professional!” Grantaire closed the office door behind her.

The office was a large open room, with desks pushed into random groups, scattered with papers and laptops. There was music playing and people scattered across the desks and a large couch pushed up against the wall. There didn’t seem to be much work getting done; she saw Courfeyrac throwing paper planes at the Flowers guy from the other night and there were two guys sleeping on the couch, a redhead and a muscular guy (who she also recognized) that started awake when they walked in.

“Very nice guys” Grantaire rolled his eyes and guided Eponine into an office where Blondie appeared to be deep in conversation with cute glasses guy.

Blondie glanced over as they walked in and sighed “Don’t you ever knock.”

“Never” Grantaire smirked. “This is Eponine, your new speaker.”

Blondie, Eponine assumed this was Enjolras (and she could see why Grantaire liked him, he was hot), rolled his eyes. “I haven’t even talked to her yet.”

“Then get on with it, Apollo.”

Enjolras glared at him “Don’t call me that. And don’t you have a commission piece to work on?” Looking pointedly at the door.

“Fine. I’ll leave you two to it. Oh, and, Eponine,” he paused at the door, “Go easy on him.”

Eponine expected him to send Glasses out as well, but he stayed, leaning against the wall. She could see he recognized her, but for whatever reason he said nothing.

“So,” Enjolras started, gesturing for her to sit. She stayed standing. “Do you have any experience public speaking?”

“Nope.”

“Education?”

“High School drop-out”

“You have no experience and minimal education. Why should I hire you?” Enjolras looked annoyed.

“Listen here princess,” Eponine moved closer, staring him in the eye challengingly, “From what I understand you guys think you can do the impossible and ‘make the world a better place’ and you need someone who has first-hand experience with how the world works because people would rather listen to someone who has lived through that hell than some preppy rich kids who think they can change the world.”

Enjolras opened his mouth to interrupt. 

“No, no, honey, I’m still talking. You have no idea what it’s like out there. When you have to steal every scrap of shitty clothing because no one wants to hire you. When you go hungry for a week because your parents forgot you exist, or simply don’t care!” She took a deep breath “I watched my brothers starve to death and my sister get sold as a whore so my parents could make a few bucks. And guess who cared? No one. So don’t tell me I don’t have experience.”

Enjolras stared at her for a moment before getting up and opening the door. “Courf! Show Eponine around, she’s our new speaker.”

“It would be my pleasure” He winked at her.

He dragged her into the main room, introducing everyone in a blur of names and faces. 

There was Jehan (Flowers) who was a poet who wore oversized sweaters and flowers in his hair but was- according to Courfeyrac- “Fucking terrifying sometimes. Seriously never piss him off, he’s a black-belt in some weird Asian fighting style. Bahorel and Grantaire brought him boxing once. They still won’t talk about it.”

Joly, who had helped her move into Grantaire’s, was a pre-med student who only worked part-time to make time for his studies and who immediately pulled out a bottle of hand sanitizer after shaking her hand. (“Don’t be offended, he does that to everyone” Courf whispered to her) And his best friend who he just happened to share his girlfriend with, Bossuet, a smiling man who claimed to be the unluckiest person alive. (“He’s not kidding, he injures himself on an almost daily basis.”)

She immediately took a liking to Bahorel and Feuilly. Bahorel was a brash boxer who Courfeyrac deemed the best drinking companion anyone could want and Feuilly was a grumpy ginger with a strange obsession with Poland; the only one who didn’t have money falling out of his ass and worked nights at a crafts store downtown. Bahorel had barely glanced at her, cursing Courfeyrac under his breath for “disturbing his goddamn beauty sleep” and Feuilly offered her a cigarette before nodding off.

He then dragged her into a side room and okay, she might actually like it here. Courf said it was the “studio” where Grantaire, Cossette (their photographer), and occasionally Feuilly worked. The walls were covered in pencil sketches and paint, the only clear spot being a bulletin board full of pictures. The table in the center had stacks of sketchbooks and paint cans and there were 5 bean bags scattered around, only two of which were occupied. One by Grantaire, who was leaning over a canvas, tongue stuck out in concentration and streaks of red in his hair from where he’d run his hands through it and the other by a pretty girl with long blond hair, flipping through a camera.

“Morning ladies.” 

“It’s almost two in the afternoon Courf.” Pretty girl didn’t look up.

“And I’m not a lady!” Grantaire piped up.

“That’s debatable” Eponine snorted.

Grantaire turned to her with a flourish and gave her the finger with a bow. 

“Well, you already know Grantaire, and this little lark is Cossette.”

“C-Cossette.” Eponine suddenly recognized the angel sitting in front of her. Cossette had lived with them for a year or so before she was adopted out of the system.

“Yes? And who are you?” Cossette looked up for the first time.

“You don’t remember? We were children together-“ Cossette’s eyes widened in recognition.

“Eponine?” She jumped up and hugged her tightly. Eponine froze, she wasn’t expecting that. The Thènardier’s had not been kind and Eponine was no exception. “I can't believe you got out! And you're working here? Oh, this is wonderful!” 

"Yeah," Eponine awkwardly hugged her back "It's good to see you too."

 

Enjolras stared after Eponine and Courfeyrac for a minute before turning to Combeferre. “Thoughts?”

Combeferre frowned thoughtfully, “She’s a firecracker, a wild card. She’s could run us in the ground if we’re not careful.”

Enjolras waited for him to continue.

“But she’s seen more than any of except maybe Grantaire. She might be just what we need.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff's actually gonna happen soon   
> (good stuff)  
> (puppies and angst)  
> (see told you good stuff)

She had been working for “Le Papier de l’ABC” for a week now. It was unsettling how well she fitted in with these idiots. She had a desk, which was weird, but she preferred sitting in the studio, teasing Grantaire and talking quietly with Cossette, who was a fucking angel.

She wasn’t quite sure what she was supposed to be doing, she mostly sat and listened. Enjolras called it her ‘learning period’, whatever that meant. She’d sit in the main room and listen to Courfeyrac flirt with Jehan until Enjolras yelled at him to finish hacking into that bank account or this website or Grantaire and Bahorel argue over who won their last boxing match. 

She quickly learned not to bring up anything that could be related to Poland because Feuilly could talk for hours and never challenge Bahorel in an arm wrestling tournament. 

She learned that Courf was a genius with computers and wasn’t afraid to use his powers for evil (on her third day he hacked Enjolras’ laptop so that anytime he tried to log on to Les Amis’ site it brought him to a different porn page because “That stick’s been up his ass so long he might as well use it!”) and that Jehan would write you love poems if you braided his hair. 

She learned that Cossette liked to wear dresses that really should not be that distracting and Grantaire hid a flask in his jacket and would start singing “She’s a Rebel” under his breath whenever Enjolras started one of his speeches. She learned never to let Bossuet get the coffee, because he would spill it everywhere and then Joly would worry about burns until Bossuet caved and let him bandage him up.

She learned Combeferre had a way of following you with his eyes that would unsettle even the strongest of heart and Enjolras had a glare that would shut even Courfeyrac up and Grantaire was the only one who could hold his own in a debate against him.

She learned a lot. But still had no idea why she was here. Everyone said she was the new speaker, but she had no idea what that even meant. 

Whenever she tried to ask Enjolras about it, he’d just smile and say soon, like he was in a fucking movie or something. 

 

Despite her best efforts, Combeferre eventually cornered her. 

“I remember you. The rest of them would rather forget and let me deal with it, so I’m dealing with it.”

Eponine scowled “I don’t need dealing with.”

Combeferre blocked her way when she tried to push passed him. “You broke into the house of our most generous benefactor who also happens to be Cosette’s father and the owner of this building. So, yeah, you do need dealing with.” 

Eponine looked away. “So how are you going to ‘deal with me’?”

“You’re going to Valjean’s house and apologizing.”

Eponine tried to protest but one look at his face and she was grabbing her jacket and Grantaire’s flask and following him out the door.

 

The car ride was awkwardly silent. “So why were you there that night?” Eponine tried to make conversation (and she may have been a little curious).

“I was using his library.” He glanced at her. “Why were you there?”

She smirked, maybe he had a sense of humor after all, “Just visiting.”

They made easy conversation after that, and she finally figured out what she was hired for. 

“You have a very specific skill set.” He looked almost nervous talking about this. 

“You mean I used to be a criminal, yes, go on.”

“Well, we sometimes have to do some not so legal things . . .” He trailed off.

“So you’re saying you guys need a criminal consultant?” Eponine grinned.

“Something like that. And you’re obviously very smart and driven. I saw you with Enjolras that first day; you have talent.”

Eponine had nothing to say to that. The rest of the drive was spent in comfortable silence. 

 

Eponine was actually nervous when Combeferre knocked on the door. It was opened by the old man. He had a kind face, but Eponine hadn’t lived this long by trusting people just because they looked nice. 

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Valjean made tea (which she declined, she had only drank tea once and then it had been spiked) and Combeferre disappeared into the library. He sat her down in the kitchen, words were exchanged, tears were cried, then Combeferre drove her home.

Grantaire wasn’t home, so she showered and put on reruns of some shitty cop show while she ‘borrowed’ his laptop (really he should hide it better if he didn’t want her using it). Around 11 she got a text.

Enjolras: You start tomorrow. Try to come in before noon.


End file.
